The Day Of Slade And Transformation
by SilvaTheTeenTitan
Summary: This is my first FanFic, so...I hope you'll like it! I created a new character named Silva, who has unbelieveable powers...not to mention she's a werewolf. Rated M for blood, use of tabacco...


The Day Of Slade And Transformation

By: Silva Wolfe

" _Hmm, it's already 3:15 in the morning and yet, I'm not even tired."_ Silva softly stated as the smoke from her cigarette swirled out of her lips as the calm, cool summer breeze drifted the smoke through the evening air. Listening to her music playing from her iTunes on her laptop, she took another inhale of her cigarette and stared out into the pitch black darkness from the Tower's porch. _" Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, well that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie." _was the only song that was played continuously as Silva continued to stare out into the darkness, her brow arched low as if she was in a deep thought.

As she took her last drag from her "almost" dead cigarette, she turned to her laptop and began browsing her song list for a better song, a song that could satisfy her mood and make her feel isolated from the world. Staring at the laptop's bright screen, she scanned all of the songs till she found one. "Click-click" was the only sound that came from the laptop. In an instant, Evanescence's song "Hello" began to play it's depressing melody as Silva sat back in the lawn chair and fired up another cigarette.

'_Why do I feel so…alone?'_ Silva though as a puff of smoke silently drifted through the black, night sky. Staring up into the starry sky with her silver eyes, Silva watched one shooting star whiz across the infinite black abyss called night. As she continued to gaze up at the sky, the sound of the bulky, steel double doors rang through the night air. _" Hm?" _Silva murmured as she shifted her body so she could see who walked out of the tower at this time of the night. Normally, all the other Titans are fast asleep when she sneaks out to gather her thoughts and have a smoke.

Silva's eyes followed the ground until her gaze came upon a pair of dark blue boots that were only a few feet behind her. She quickly gazed up to find Raven, one of her friends and also one of the six Teen Titans who live at the tower with her. " _Silva, what are you doing out here? It's 3:30 in the morning._" Raven stated in a low tone, with one hand on her hip staring at Silva with a "some-what" tired expression. Silva shifted her body back around and stated in an uncomfortable tone, "_What am I doing here? What do you mean "What am I doing out here?" I'm ALWAYS out here as soon as I know everyone's asleep. What's it to you?_" Silva snarled as she took a big drag from her cigarette and blew the smoke into the wind.

Silva and Raven didn't really like each other that much in the beginning since Silva had become one of them and the only reason they could tolerate each other was the fact that they were a part of a team, a team called the Teen Titans. They both knew very well that the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin, does not accept teammates fighting with other teammates. Even though it's been five years of tolerating and they have great respect for each other ever since Robin and the others witnessed her true powers and abilities, but every now and then Silva likes to become a rouge and go do whatever she pleased which usually lead her to encounter the Titans biggest enemy, Slade. He was THE baddest bad guy ever to appear in Jump City. His one and only goal was to destroy the Titans and rule the world, and the only missing piece of the puzzle was Silva. He continuously perused her and tried to force her to become his apprentice whether she wanted to or not.

"_You know exactly what I mean…and you promised Robin you wouldn't smoke…" _ Raven stated in an aggravated tone as she walked toward Silva. _"Yeah…well some promises can't be kept so, DEAL WITH IT!" _Silva retorted back as she lit another cigarette just to irritate Raven. _"What's it to you anyways? No one cares if I smoke, besides, I came out here to be ALONE!" _Silva snorted as she blew a cloud of smoke at Raven's face. _"Now, go back to bed and leave me be! I'll go inside whenever I feel like it!" _Silva snapped as she completely turned her back on Raven, taking big drags of her cigarette and turning up the music.

Raven glared at Silva for about five seconds, shook her head, then turned and walked back inside. As soon as Silva heard the doors shut, she grinned from ear to ear and thought to herself, _'That's right, walk away. No one can tame THE WOLF! That'll show Raven who's the boss between the two of us…' _Silva listened to her laptop and smoked a few more cigarettes till dawn began to rise. As soon as the sun began to rise, she packed up everything, changed clothes, took a hot shower, put on clean cloths, rinsed her mouth with mouth wash and put on perfume to cover the stench of cigarette smoke before going down stairs to make breakfast. It was her daily route and since she was the **ONLY** one that could cook a _decent _meal with NO TOFU, she always cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner unless Robin and the others wanted pizza. Soon enough, the sound of sizzling bacon, eggs, and waffle batter filled the tower's living room/kitchen followed by the alluring smell of breakfast wafting through the tower's vents.

As Silva walked over to the fridge to get the orange juice and milk for the team to drink, she glanced at the digital clock above the stove. _"Hmm…it's almost eight o'clock. I got to hurry and make Beast Boy's "Fake Meat" breakfast before they get here." _Silva murmured as she placed equal amounts of bacon, eggs, and waffles on four plates before grabbing the soy milk and tofu eggs and prepared Beast Boy's vegetarian breakfast. That's the one thing she didn't understand about Beast Boy. She and Beast Boy have a lot in common like: they both could transform into animals, they both like playing video games and pranks, and they both liked making each other laugh. The only difference was that Silva was 97% carnivore while Beast Boy was 100% vegetarian, that is until Silva convinced him to be an omnivore like everyone else. Beast Boy's excuse for not liking meat was because he has transformed into those animals that make meat but so does Silva and she had no problem eating meat. Raven said the reason Silva could eat meat is because she's a werewolf and it's in their instinct to eat meat, which was 100% true about Silva. As Silva finished setting the table, the heavy-duty, steel double-doors opened with a hiss as the sound of all five of her teammate's footsteps approaching rang through the air. Silva turned to see everybody either yawning or rubbing their eyes trying to wake up. "Morning everyone!" Silva cheerfully stated as she started the coffee machine and turned on the stereo as the song "Good Morning" began to play.

Raven went straight to the cabinet that had her herbal tea in it, grabbed a cup, put the tea kettle full of water on the stove, turned the stove on and waited for the water to boil. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, who were still a little bit sleepy, lumbered over to their spots at the table, waiting for everyone else to sit down for breakfast. Starfire came up from behind Silva and gave her a huge hug as she greeted her comrade. "OH, GOOD MORNING SILVA! WHAT A GLORIOUS FEAST YOU HAVE MADE US! THANK YOU FRIEND!" she exclaimed as her grip on Silva began to tighten into a death hug. "GAH…UGH…STARFIRE? YOUR CRUSHING ME!"

Silva gasped as Starfire released her grip on Silva and headed over to the dinner table with the others. Soon enough, the team began eating their breakfast and talking about miscellaneous stuff, while Silva snuck away thinking no one noticed her, but someone did see her sneaking off again for the hundredth time and it so happened to be Robin instead of Raven. Raven is the one who usually sees Silva sneaking off to some unknown place, but never really thought much of it, thinking Silva was on the porch smoking like she always does. Robin on the other hand, didn't like the fact Silva would always run off somewhere during breakfast and that Robin has been on high alert after the last encounter the team had with their greatest enemy, Slade, which was two days ago.

While the others continued to eat and talk amongst themselves, Robin got up and decided to follow Silva and see where she was always running off to during breakfast. He was concerned for her safety because he knew how much Slade wanted to get his hands on her and he knew she was vulnerable and defenseless against Slade if he decided to attack her when she was alone. Robin soon found himself outside the tower and Silva was no where to be seen, which made Robin a little agitated for losing sight of one of his team members because a leader is ALWAYS suppose to keep track of his team mates, not lose them. Robin then remembered that Silva had her communicator with her and pulled out his communicator to see if he could locate her by using the GPS location device that was built in ALL of the Titan's communicators.

The sound of the GPS locating Silva's communicator was the only sound coming from Robin's location as the sound of waves crashing on the rocks and the warm summer breeze blowing surrounded Robin. Finally, a small pinging noise sounded off telling Robin where Silva was located. "_So that's where you've run off to, huh?_" Robin mumbled as he took off in the direction where his communicator said Silva was at. About a minute later, Robin arrived at the location where Silva's communicator signal was coming from, but he didn't see Silva at all. "_What th-_" he stated in a puzzled tone as he looked around for Silva. Just then, a small pinging sound echoed through the summer air as Robin stood there, listening, when he finally saw something reflective on the ground.

It didn't take him long to realize what it was as he approached the reflective, pinging object on the ground. A wave of shock and horror ran through him as he picked up Silva's communicator up off the ground and shutting off the GPS so the pinging would stop. Looking around frantically for any sign of his werewolf teammate, he started thinking of the worst possible thing that may have happened to Silva. "_No…WHERE IS SHE? What if Slade got to her? What if she's hurt? Why did I let her run off like that?_" Robin stammered in a frantic tone as he paced around outside the tower. Robin finally stopped pacing around long enough to think about calling the others outside as well, so they could help search for Silva, but then, he thought about it and decided not to because it might worry the others, especially Starfire.

Just as Robin was about to give into the thought of Slade kidnapping Silva, something caught his attention. He paused for a moment, listening to a faint, unknown sound coming from below the rocky shoreline of Titan's Tower. At first, it sounded like a small humming noise, but as Robin got closer, that humming turned into music. Following the sound of the music being played down by the rocky shoreline, Robin was overwhelmed with shock and awe at what lied below the tower's rocky shoreline. Right in front of him was a cave that was high enough above the water that it wouldn't flood, but also close enough to the water that you could see the entire city.

The cave had been decked out and customized by somebody who looked like they used this cave as a hide away, an escape. As Robin got closer and closer, he saw more and more detail of the inside and outside of this unknown cave that he never knew existed until now. The music that was playing before had changed to an oldies song, a song called "Knock Three Times", and as Robin stood there in front of the entrance of the cave, his eyes widened with awe and bewilderment as he looked around this amazing cave. He had never seen someone customize a cave like this before, but that was because most people don't do that kind of stuff to caves anyways. There was a certain feeling that hung in the air, a feeling of comfort, security, serenity, and the feeling of a home. There was electricity and running water for all of the stuff that was brought down here like: a fridge, a stove, a microwave, a small flat screen TV, a large couch, tables, chairs, a large stereo system, ect.

As Robin continued walking through the cave, his mind was racing with questions like '_Where did this cave come from?_' or '_Where did all this stuff come from and how did it get here?_' or '_Who did all of this?_' as he walked past what seemed to be the kitchen. Baffled and curious about this cave, Robin went deeper into the cave, wanting to find out who did all this and why. As soon as Robin passed what seemed to be the living room, he came upon another passage that was leading away from the main part of the cave, as if there was something else down there.

Curious about this other passage, he decided to walk through this mysterious passage just to see where it lead and why it was separate from the rest of the cave. When Robin finally reached the end of this long passage, he found three heavy-duty, steel double-doors at the end. Wondering where they lead to, Robin decided to go through the door on the left side first. He walked up to the first door and with a mechanical hiss, the door opened to reveal a bathroom with all the essentials of a bathroom. '_Why would someone_ _put a bathroom all the way down here, unless…_' Robin's eyes widened at the thought as he walked out of the bathroom.

As the door hissed shut behind him, he stood there thinking about the whole day and all that has happened so far. Just then, his communicator went off in his utility belt, causing him to lose his train of thought. Robin flipped open his communicator to answer the call being made by Cyborg, who was in the tower's living room with everyone else. "_Yo Robin! Where are you man? You've been gone for FIVE HOURS! It's 5 pm man! What are you doing?_" Cyborg stated in a slightly irritated tone. "_ Sorry Cyborg. I didn't mean to worry the team like that. I'm trying to find Silva…_" Robin sheepishly stated before Cyborg cut him off. "_Let me guess. She ran off again? I'm telling you Robin, we __**need**__ to put that girl on a leash or something 'cause she's gonna get hurt or worse, she might-_" Cyborg stated in an annoyed tone before Robin stopped him from finishing his sentence. Robin's brow was low because he knew exactly what Cyborg was going to say and he didn't like to think about what Slade might do to her if he got his hands on her. "_ Get kidnapped by Slade, I know Cyborg_, _but_ _what am I going to do about her, huh? She's a person too you know and like all people, she has a mind of her own. I can't control her mind and make her do what I tell her to do. It doesn't work that way._" Robin stated with a sigh as he leaned up against the cave wall.

"_Yeah, yeah, I know…I know…but we just can't let her do whatever she wants. She's got to learn to have some self-control and the best person to teach her that is __YOU__. Or Raven, but she and Silva don't see eye to eye, if you know what I mean. You need to confront her and set her straight man or else she might get hurt and I know you don't want that._" Cyborg stated in a concerned tone. Robin closed his eyes, trying to think of how he could help Silva learn some self-control and discipline instead of thinking about Silva getting hurt. "_ *Sigh*_ _I'm working on it Cyborg. That's why I'm __still __looking for her and not inside with everyone else._" Robin said with a sigh. "_Where are you anyways? Do you want us to come and help you look for her?_" Cyborg questioned with a little bit of concern in his voice. Robin stood straight up as a frantic look fell over his face for a few seconds before answering Cyborg. "_ NO…uhh…I mean no thanks. I've got this under control, so thanks, but no thanks on the help._" Robin said with a reassuring voice.

" _Alright. If you need us, just call, ok?_" Cyborg questioned as he stared at the monitor, waiting for a reply from Robin. Robin rolled his eyes as he replied, "_Ok Cyborg. Robin out._" Shutting his communicator, Robin breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at the last two heavy-duty, steel double-doors. "_ That was a close one. Now then, let's see…_" he murmured under his breath as he walked over to the steel double-door on the right side of the passage. A mechanical hissing sound echoed throughout the passage as Robin stepped into what seemed to be a bedroom. Robin scratched his head in confusion when he looked around the bedroom wondering why anybody would have a bedroom in a cave not to mention a bathroom as well. Walking around the area of the bedroom, he noticed some curtains hanging up on the wall on the right side of the bed. "_ Now why would someone hang curtains in a cave? There's no win-_" He stated out loud as he pulled back the curtains, only to realize that there **was** a window there. The room immediately filled with sunlight as Robin stood in front of the window, gazing out at the incredible view of the city, the bay, and the bridge.

For about five minuets, Robin stood there, dumbfounded and struck with awe at the incredible view this room had, but then he remembered why he was down here in the first place and that was to locate Silva. Pulling the curtains back, he took one last look at the view before leaving the room. The door hissed once more as Robin stepped out of the bedroom and back in the passage. Robin turned his head toward the door on the left and said, "_ That door leads to the bathroom…_" then he turned his head to the door on the right and said, " _And that one leads to the bedroom…_" then he looked straight ahead at the heavy-duty double-door in front of him and asked, "_ Then where does this one lead to?_". Taking a deep breath, Robin walked up to the double-door as another hissing sound began echoing as he walked through the doors, only to be blinded by the sun. Wincing at the bright sunlight, Robin covered his eyes so he could see where he was going.

It didn't take him long to realize he was outside once again. The bright sunlight, the sound of the waves crashing on the rocky shoreline, the summer breeze that smelled like the ocean and the sound of sea gulls pretty much gave it away as he walked forward into the unknown. Soon enough, his footsteps changed from the sound of the gravel in the cave to the sound of a wooden porch. Realizing he was now on a wooden porch, Robin reached one side of the porch, looking down to see the rocky shoreline below him. " _Wow! What a view. Who ever built this porch has a good sense of finding a perfect view. I wonder if Silva is out here…_" he stated as he looked to his left only to see a silhouette of a person leaning on the railing at the other end of the porch. " _Huh?_" Robin muttered as he slowly walked toward the silhouetted figure with his hand shading his eyes from the bright sunlight. As he got closer and closer to the mysterious figure, he began noticing that there was something familiar about this person. When Robin was only a few feet away, he stopped when he noticed a furry wolf's tail swaying back and forth in the summer breeze and cigarette smoke being carried away by the breeze.

A devilish smirk crept across Robin's face as he said, " _So this is where you've been running off to, huh Silva?_". Silva jumped at the sound of Robin's voice, nearly dropping her cigarette into the water, she turned around to see Robin standing just a few feet away. Surprised and startled to see Robin standing in front of her, Silva stuttered in fear, "_ R-Robin! Wh-What are y-you doing here? H-how did you f-find me?_" Silva stared at the half-smoked cigarette in her hand, then looked at Robin and began to panic. She knew Robin didn't like her smoking at all and he told her a thousand times not to smoke, but it was so difficult to quit that she just gave in.

" _I-I can explain all of this. I-I didn't mean to run off like that, and I'm sorry. I know I was suppose to tell you but I…I-I just couldn't let you find out about…about-_" Robin covered Silva's lips with his hand before she could finish. Silva gulped hard as Robin removed his handfrom her lips, thinking she was going to be yelled at for running off and for smoking. " _Silva, calm down. Your acting like you did something wrong._" Robin said softly as he reassured his frightened teammate. "_ B-but I thought you were mad at me…_" Silva said turning away from Robin and taking another drag from her cigarette as she leaned against the porch railing. Surprised to see her react like that, Robin walked to the left side of Silva and leaned against the railing along side her.

He glanced over at Silva to see her light up another cigarette while watching the sun set on the water. "_Silva_" Robin said in a soft but serious voice as she glanced over at him, " _Yeah?_" He stared at her as he asked, " _Why do you __**always**__ run off like this? Don't you know it's dangerous for you to be out here alone. Slade could-_" Silva cut him off before he could finish. Her brow was low, now that she was getting upset at Robin for bringing Slade up in the conversation. As she took another drag, she glared angrily at Robin and in an irritable voice said, " _I know what SLADE might do, alright! I'm not stupid you know._" Robin was shocked to hear her say that to him. He was only trying to help, but maybe bringing up Slade wasn't such a good idea. "_ Whoa, easy Silva. I didn't mean to make you mad…I was only trying to help you. I just want to know why your always leaving the tower…that's all. Nothing to get upset about._" Robin said defensively.

The anger on Silva's face had vanished and was replaced by an apologetic expression as she looked at Robin with a sorrowful look in her eyes. " _You __**really**__ want to know why I run off?_" Robin nodded his head. "_ *Sigh* Well…it's because…it's because no one understands me and well…_" Silva turned her gaze towards the setting sun and then towards the sky as she lit another cigarette. Robin looked at her and asked. "_Well what? Silva, whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm your friend, remember? You can trust me._" Silva blew out a cloud of smoke before turning her gaze back towards Robin. Looking in to Robin's eyes, she saw that he was serious about what he said and that he really did want to know about the "Lunar Issue" she had. "_Alright, I tell you what's __**really**__ going on._"

Silva reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "_Here, read this._" she said as she handed Robin the paper. Robin took the paper, un-folded it, and looked at it. "_Uhh…Silva? This is just a lunar calendar of all of the full moons that are going to happen this year. I don't see anything wrong with that._" Silva snorted angrily and yanked the paper out of Robin's hands, folded it back up, and put it back in her pocket before taking another drag from her cigarette. "_Of course __**YOU**__ don't. I guess there's nothing wrong with a __**WEREWOLF**__ who just so happens to be carrying a __**LUNAR**__**CALENDAR **__that just so happens to show __**ONLY FULL MOONS!**_" she snarled angrily as she glanced back at the night sky.

Robin looked at Silva with an irritated look and retorted angrily, " _Why do you always have to be so difficult? Why can't you just tell me instead of making it more difficult for me to understand you? Did you ever think that's why people don't understand you? That you always blow up in their face when they __**JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND**__? Well…do you?" _Robin immediately realized what he just said and tried to apologize but it was too late. Silva was full of rage and hate towards Robin for his insensitive remark towards her. Her hands turned into fists of rage as she slowly glanced back at Robin. "_ So…the truth finally comes out. That's what you really think about me, huh Robin? Well…let me make this perfectly clear for you…" _

She was now facing Robin with clenched fists, gritting her teeth before she got in his face and shouted angrily,_ "I AM A WEREWOLF! DON'T YOU GET IT? I TRANSFORM INTO MY WEREWOLF SELF ON FULL MOONS! WHAT PART OF WEREWOLF AND FULL MOON DID YOU NOT GET? I'M DANGEROUS TO ALL WHO ARE CLOSEST TO ME! THAT MEANS FRIENDS, FAMILY, AND INNOCENT PEOPLE! THAT'S WHY I RUN OFF ROBIN! SO I DON'T HURT OR KILL ANY INNOCENT PEOPLE! I'M A MENECE, A MONSTER! THAT'S WHY I GET IRRATABLE SO EASILY!" _Silva huffed heavily before she started to walk past Robin.

Robin had an apologetic look on his face as he watched Silva walk by, but then he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Silva felt Robin pulling her back and frantically pulled away from him as she looked at him and said, "_No Robin…there's nothing you can say that will change my mind. Now if you'll excuse me…I've got to go…tonight's a full moon if you don't already know that._" Silva jumped up on the railing, stood up, looked back at Robin who was running towards her as if to try and stop her, then she jumped off the railing onto the ground and dashed off into the night as the full moon began to rise.

Robin watched as Silva faded into the darkness, feeling guilty for making her run off. Just then, his communicator went off, "_Robin here. What is it?" _"_It's Slade…he's been spotted._" A dark voice replied. It was Raven this time, and she looked worried. "_Where's Silva?_" she asked knowing the answer to that question. Fear and worry ran over Robin's face as soon as he heard Raven say that Slade had been spotted. '_Just as I thought, he was waiting for her to be alone this whole time_' he thought as anger spread over his face and mixed with the fear and worry. "_Robin? Are you…_" Raven didn't have time to finish when the connection was lost. A few seconds later, Robin entered the main room, mixed expressions all over his face. "_Where has Slade been spotted?_" as he typed on the Titans main computer system. "_He's been spotted on the out-skirts of town, near the forest._" Cyborg replied as he enlarged a map of the city. "_Right… here!_" Cyborg's finger pointed to a small animal sanctuary just outside of town. Robin took a step back and fell backwards as fear covered his face. "_Robin! Are you ok?_" Starfire stated as she turned to help her friend up. "_Dude! Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost._" Beast Boy pointed out as he and the others helped him on his feet. "_Is something wrong?_" Raven questioned him.

"_As a matter of fact…there is…_" Robin's voice trailed of as he stared at the map. "_*Sigh* You guys want to know where Silva is?_" He looked at his teammates as they all nodded yes to his question. "_Well…she's gone. She left here a few minutes ago to…to…_" "_To protect herself from hurting people…we know…she told us about her transformation._" Raven said cutting him off. "_Sorry you were the last to find out man._" Cyborg added. Robin shook his head as the team looked at him. "_That's not what I'm trying to say._" He said pointing at the map. "_That animal sanctuary is where she goes to hide when the moon is full. Slade is over there right now and we're not. Silva's in trouble. He was waiting for her to be alone this whole time. TITANS GO!_"

*MEANWHILE*

The sound of leaves and twigs snapping and crunching beneath her paws and her heavy panting were the only sounds she could hear with the occasional clap of thunder and flash of lightning. Her transformation had began, so she had to hurry to her "secret place" before her werewolf instinct had set in. Soon, Silva came upon a small stream and with a heavy pant, she took a couple of drinks of the refreshingly cold water. Just then, a twig snapped, her ears twitched. Like a cautions deer, she lifted her head and looked around. The flash of lightning made things a little difficult for her eyes to see any movement. She sniff the air for any sign of anything out there. Her eyes changed from silver to blood red as a low growl came from her throat. '_That scent…I know it all to well…_' she thought to herself as she stood up. Her transformation was complete. She had massive canines, long, sharp claws, the speed and agility of a cheetah times ten, her senses were fifty times stronger, and her strength was stronger than ten Starfire's put together. She stood about 6' 5" tall, but weighed the same. She smelled the air and turned around with a low growl to see Slade standing about five feet in front of her. "_SLADE!_" Silva roared as the rain poured down on them. She bared her teeth as a low growl rumbled from her throat.

"_Well, well…isn't this a surprise. Hello my dear._" Slade stated as he glared at Silva. "_What a coincidence seeing you out here…_" Slade chuckled as he approached her. Silva cautiously eyed Slade, showing no fear, only hate. "_What do you want Slade? I don't want to fight you. Leave me alone._" Silva growled in a harsh tone. "_My dear, you may not want to fight, but I do!_" Slade said as he leapt towards Silva. Silva quickly dodged his attack and leapt on a tree branch. "_NO…I WON'T FIGHT!_" she said in a panic tone as she quickly ran through the forest trying to escape Slade. "_Oh…but you will fight me my dear. You have no choice. You will become my __**apprentice**__._" His voice echoing through out the forest and in her mind as thunder and lightning crashed around her. Everywhere she looked, she saw him running right beside her. His gaze burned into her mind, like a hot brand about to be placed on a cow's hide. She began to panic, too many thoughts going through her head, that she didn't see the cliff up ahead until it was too late. She tumbled down the five foot drop and landed lifeless on the ground.

Everything went black for a few seconds for Silva. When she came to, the rain was still pouring down, lightning was flashing all around, and thunder clapped every few seconds. '_I guess I deserved that…not paying attention to where I was going. Stupid! *Sigh* well, at least I got away from…_' Her thought was interrupted by a sinister laugh. She gazed up at the top of the cliff to see Slade. "_Come now dear child…I thought you, of all people, would have seen that cliff. I can't have an apprentice that injures herself…now can I?_" Slade slid down the cliff side and approached Silva's battered and bruised body. Frantically trying to get up, Silva tried to get up, but was knocked down viciously by Slade. Blood flowed off of her face, her arms, chest, and legs as Slade pinned her down with one foot on her injured body. Silva writhed in pain as Slade continued to put pressure on her damaged body. "_Come now dear child. The more you squirm the more it's going to hurt. I don't want to hurt you…_" Slade said in a soft voice as he put his hand on the back of Silva's right shoulder. Just then, Silva let out a howl of pain as Slade left his mark on her shoulder. She grabbed her shoulder in pain, while Slade stood over her, satisfied with the brand he left Silva.

Rage and hate rushed over Silva as her gaze met Slade's. She grabbed Slade's leg and threw him to the ground. "_You bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!_" Silva roared as she clawed and punched Slade. Slade got up and dodged most of her attacks, while trying to attack her as well. "_Good, my apprentice…very good. Yes, release your rage and hate. Feed that fire that's burning inside you. Show me what your made of._" Slade hissed as he disappeared in the forest. "_I AM NOT YOUR APPRENTICE! I NEVER WILL BETRAY MY FRIENDS…NEVER!_" Silva roared as she frantically searched the forest for Slade. "_All in due time, my dear. All in due time…_" He stated as he stood on the edge of a steep cliff. Silva was about to peruse Slade when she heard a voice yell out, "_SILVA DON'T!_" She stopped just in time to see Robin reaching out to her.

"_R-Robin…_" All of her anger and hatred just seemed to have disappeared when she saw all of her friends, backing her up. The good feeling didn't last very long when she felt a deep burning pain inside her. Writhing in pain, she dropped to her knees and grabbed her right shoulder as the mark Slade gave her, burned through her clothes. "_SILVA!_" Robin yelled as he and the others rushed over to her, but Slade had reached her first. "_SLADE!_" Robin yelled out as he whipped out his staff. "_LET HER GO!_" Raven angrily stated as she and the others were prepared to fight. "_Your too late dear boy. She has been marked. She belongs to me. As my apprentice…_" Slade said as he was about to pick her up. One of Robin's "bird-a-ranges" whizzed through the air and landed right between Slade and Silva. "_YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!_" Robin yelled with an angry voice. Slade got up and with an angry yell, he charged towards the Titans.

The fight was on; Starfire threw her star bolts, Robin threw some punches and kicks, while Raven threw trees and Beast Boy and Cyborg combined attacks. Silva came to, seeing her friends fighting Slade, stumbled to her feet and targeted the one person she hated the most: Slade. She vanished into the forest, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. After what seemed like hours, the brawl came to a slow halt as both sides were exhausted. Robin glared at Slade as Slade glared back. "_Looks like you've been practicing Robin._" Slade said as he awaited Robin's next move. "_I have been. And I've learned a thing or two from Silva along the way._" Robin declared as he slowly approached Slade. Slade turned to see the cliff behind him, the back towards Robin.

"_Well Robin, it looks as if our little encounter will have to wait till next time…_" He said as he turned around to escape. Just then, something roared from the tree line and threw Slade to the ground. "_Oh no you don't…I'm not finished with you…_" Silva roared angrily as she threw Slade a against a tree, then against the cliff face. Slade tossed her off of him and wrestled her to the ground. "_Feisty little thing aren't we?_" Slade cooed as he held Silva down. Silva thrashed back and forth, trying to get Slade off of her. Finally, she kicked him off and lunged for him, but Slade was too quick, and he grabbed her by her throat. "_NO!_" Robin yelled as he ran towards Slade. Slade kicked Robin back as Silva squirmed in his grasp. Slade's gaze shifted towards Silva as he hissed, "_You __**will**__ learn to respect me…_" Silva, still squirming, thought of the only option she had left: throw Slade off the cliff with her in tow.

Silva bit down hard on Slade's hand, releasing her from his grasp. As she came to a crouch, she snarled, "_I WILL NEVER RESPECT YOU!_" She charged straight at him with all of her might, and took him straight down the twenty foot drop. Robin and the other's yells and cries were muffled over the sound of thunder and rain as Silva hit the ground first, lying in the mud unconsciously. Slade however, managed to escape with a few minor cuts and bruises. "_SILVA!_" Robin yelled over the cliff top. "_We've got to get down there._" he said as he looked at Starfire. In less than a few seconds, all five Titans were at the bottom of the cliff, searching for their comrade. Beast Boy transformed into a blood hound to help Robin and Cyborg find Silva on the ground, while Starfire and Raven searched from the air. It didn't take Beast Boy long for him to find Silva's battered and bloody body on the ground. "_GUYS! I FOUND HER! HURRY!_" The others raced over to see their bloody comrade lying in the mud. Starfire gasped as she buried her face in Robin's cape. "_Is she-_" Starfire cried as she looked at her lifeless friend. Raven puts her hands to her head and tries to contact Silva's mind while Beast Boy puts his ear to her chest. " _Dudes…I thi-_" Suddenly her chest slowly rises and falls. "_DUDES! SHE'S ALIVE!_" Beast Boy exclaims as he hugs Raven out of joy. Raven shoves Beast Boy off of her as she looks over at Robin. "_He's right. She's alive…somehow…_" She states as she looks over at Silva. Everyone huddles around Silva as she begins to come to. "_Ugh…uhh…R-Robin…Raven…you guys? What happened? Where's Slade?_"

Silva looks around at her friends then winces in pain. "_Don't worry Silva, we'll get you home._" Robin said as he carefully picked up Silva and ran to the T-car. " _By the way dude…how'd you survive that fall? That was like a…twenty foot fall…_" Beast Boy asked as Raven smacked him outside the head. "_That's not important BB._" Silva chuckled as she said in a weak voice, "_I'll let you in on a little secret…I can self-heal myself. I'm not like you humans. I can take more hits than most humans can take. Most humans would have died after a fall like that…but not…*yawn* me…._" Silva fell asleep in the arms of her friends as they carried her to the Medical Room for treatment.


End file.
